Begin Again
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: In which Sasori learned that even he isn't immune to the urge to face palm and entreat the gods to explain themselves. SakuDei goodness later.
1. Kawaii Sakura-chan

Hello all. I'm starting this one because I wrote it and decided to post it. I thought people might like it. Please R&R to tell me if I missed something or if you have any funny/good ideas for the fic.

Chapter One: Kawaii Sakura-chan

Characters Introduced: Sasori, Sakura, Itachi, Kisame

Rated T for language and violence. Could be rated M later. Not sure yet. Humor, fluff, drama, everything you could think of within reason is in this fic.

Pairings:

SakuDei

SasuNaru

HinaKiba

InoChoji

ShikaTemari

TsunadeJiraya

* * *

Akasuna Sasori sighed silently as he rubbed his nose. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked his baby sister gently. The little five-year-old girl sniffled and rubbed her bright green eyes with a chubby fist. "'Sori-nii-chan a boy raped me." She sobbed. "WHAT?!" Sasori shrieked, drawing the attention of his friends from their respective activities. Sakura started crying harder and the red head immediately gathered her into his arms and hugged her. "Shh. It's ok. Tell me what happened Sakura-chan. Who the fuck did that to you?" Sasori soothed and snarled at the same time. Through hiccups and sobs, Sakura related the whole story and the red head sweat-dropped then mentally kicked his own ass. "Sakura-chan my only and favorite sister. My beloved heart and soul you weren't raped. A boy kissed you on the cheek." Sasori explained with a patience none of his friends had ever seen.

The big blue haired guy chuckled at the discomfort his friend was going through. "Give her to me idiot. You're doing it wrong." A raven haired teen said with an annoyed look at the red head. "Sakura-chan who kissed you?" Itachi asked. "Itachi-nii! That meanie Neji did it! I was playing innocently in the sand with Gaara-nii and...and...that meanie head k-kissed me!" Sakura wailed. Itachi hugged the little girl and rubbed her hair. "Do you want him to say sorry?" He asked. "Yes! He violated my personal space!" Sakura replied, nodding her little head faster than a bobble head. "Ok." Itachi said. He handed her back to Sasori with a triumphant smirk. "And that's why you're foolish my friend. You lack child rearing skills." Itachi declared imperiously. "I hate you." Sasori replied eloquently. Itachi smirked again and swept out of the room.

Sasori managed to calm Sakura down enough that she could eat dinner and silently wondered if the gods were enjoying a good laugh at his expense for giving him such an odd and slightly demented family. 'Can't really complain too much though. They're better than what some people are subjected to.' The red head thought with a smile.

* * *

Chapter one is short but the longer this goes on, the longer the chapters should get. Remember to R&R so I can continue to bring you decent fanfiction.


	2. Hurt Me to Hurt You

Hello all. I'm starting this one because I wrote it and decided to post it. I thought people might like it. Please R&R to tell me if I missed something or if you have any funny/good ideas for the fic.

Chapter Two: Hurt Me to Hurt You.

Characters Introduced: Hidan, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro

Rated T for language and violence. Could be rated M later. Not sure yet. Humor, fluff, drama, everything you could think of within reason is in this fic.

Pairings:

SakuDei

SasuNaru

HinaKiba

InoChoji

ShikaTemari

TsunadeJiraya

Should have put this in the first chapter but better late than never I say: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Only the plot to my fanfiction. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fics. I live on your continued support.

* * *

Akasuna Sakura was a lot of things. A nightmare to some, an angel to others. To her nii-chan and his friends and their family, she was perfect and could do no wrong. The now 15-year-old girl ran fast and hard, hoping to get to Akatsuki territory before the boys behind her caught up. "Sasori-nii! SASORI-NII!" Sakura screamed desperately as she careened around a corner. Blood dripped from between her fingers as she ran and the pinkette cursed. Sakura sobbed as she saw salvation coming within reach. "SASORI-NII! HELP ME!" She screamed again. Sasori turned and his amber eyes widened. "Kisame! Hidan! Help her!" He bellowed. Sasori's eyes widened further and his heart thundered in his throat when he saw his beloved sister, his heart and soul fall to the ground, too weakened and exhausted to continue to safety. The red head ran toward as fast as he could and prayed he was faster than the boys chasing her. Blood pooled below her at an alarming rate and the red head ran harder, desperation lending him speed and strength. Sasori grabbed Sakura gently into his arms and turned tail and ran back the way he came, clutching her to his chest trying to keep her blood inside her body.

"Save her! Save her now!" Sasori yelled at the busty blonde woman he and his sister and cousins had lived with since they were kids. "Calm down Sasori-kun. Lay her on the table." The blonde soothed. "Please Tsunade. Please save her." Sasori begged. Tsunade nodded and got to work cleaning the blood off her and assessing her injuries. Kisame and Hidan came in shaking blood off their respective weapons and Tsunade frowned. "Go clean up and get back in here to help. Get Itachi too." She ordered. Hidan and Kisame obeyed her silently and Sasori held Sakura's bloody hand in his. "Please don't let her die." He pleaded quietly. "I'll do everything in my power to prevent that." Tsunade replied softly as she brushed his unruly crimson hair out of his eyes. "I swear." She added. Sasori nodded wordlessly and waited silently for either his sister to die and send him into eternal darkness or to get better and bring the light back to his existence.

"Shiiit! TSUNADE!" Kisame bellowed. "I'm coming!" Tsunade yelled back as the three worked on the nearly dead pinkette. Sasori paced outside the room, removed because he had lost his grip on sanity for a moment. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were sitting with him and the other red head was pacing as well, his sand swirling in reaction to its master's anger. Sasori and Gaara's heads jerked up when they heard the distress in that bellow and both red heads clenched their hands into fists. 'Sasori-nii and Gaara are more alike than they know.' Temari thought with a sadness to her eyes. "Is she going to be ok Sasori-nii?" Gaara asked suddenly, sounding younger than his sixteen years. "I don't know Gaara. Tsunade is doing everything she can but I can't tell you what the outcome will be. For once I have no clue." Sasori replied honestly. Gaara nodded and Sasori draped an arm around the shorter red head. "Whatever happens, we'll all still stay together. Sakura would want that." He said. Gaara nodded again and leaned into his cousin for a moment. "Sasori-san? Tsunade wants to see you and your cousins." Hidan said softly, not happy about the blood he was coated in for the first time in his life. Sasori, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro went into the room and expected the worst.

"Thankfully we were able to save her life. She'll have ugly scars from this incident but she'll live to hate them." Tsunade announced. Temari sank to the floor sobbing as relief slammed into her like a ton of bricks. Kankuro knelt down and took his sister into his arms. "It's ok Temari-chan." He whispered soothingly. Sasori and Gaara both calmed down like they had never been upset and smiled slightly. "Can we see her?" Gaara asked hopefully. Sakura had never treated him like a monster. Neither had Sasori, Temari, or Kankuro but Sakura was more special to him. She defended him from everyone, even Yashamaru when they were kids. He might have the kanji for love carved into his forehead for an ugly reason but he kept it there in tribute to his family. He turned something so tainted and ugly into something beautiful and pure. Dull emerald eyes turned on them and Sakura smiled weakly. "Thank you nii-chan." She rasped. The two red heads approached her bed slowly and Sasori smiled gently upon her. "You're the only light in my life. You are my heart and soul. I would be lost without you little sister." He replied. "You are the reason I'm alive today. Without you, Yashamaru would have successfully killed me." Gaara whispered. Sakura's eyes clouded with tears. "Nii-chan they hurt me because they wanted to hurt you. They enjoyed hurting me. Cutting me. It hurt because I knew you would hurt." She whispered as she started to cry. Sasori lowered the bed railing and hugged the pinkette. "Don't cry. I'll make sure those motherfuckers pay for daring to lay a fucking finger on your precious flesh." He vowed coldly.

* * *

Remember to R&R so I can continue to bring you the fanfiction you so crave ^_^.


	3. Safter than Sound

Hello all. I'm starting this one because I wrote it and decided to post it. I thought people might like it. Please R&R to tell me if I missed something or if you have any funny/good ideas for the fic.

Chapter Three: Safer than Sound

Characters Introduced: Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and Sasuke.

Rated T for language and violence. Could be rated M later. Not sure yet. Humor, fluff, drama, everything you could think of within reason is in this fic.

Pairings:

SakuDei

SasuNaru

HinaKiba

InoChoji

ShikaTemari

TsunadeJiraya

Should have put this in the first chapter but better late than never I say: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Only the plot to my fanfiction. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fics. I live on your continued support.

* * *

Sakura recovered in a few months thankfully and the scars were truly ugly but the pinkette didn't hate them. To her they were proof that she was alive. "We're all moving to Konoha." Tsunade announced. The pinkette blinked. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Safer in Konoha than in Sound." Tsunade replied. "Ok." Sakura accepted her reasoning. Tsunade smiled and they continued to pack everything up. "Are you ready Nagato? Yahiko? Konan?" She asked her three children lightly. "Hai ka-san." Yahiko replied. "Yes. We're ready mother." Nagato replied. Konan just nodded. "Mama is Sakura-chan ok?" The blue haired girl asked hesitantly. "Yes my tenshi. She's fine." Tsunade replied softly. Konan smiled and nodded.

Sakura looked around Konoha and sighed. 'Home sweet home? I think not. I miss Sound.' She thought as she walked with her brother, cousins, Tsunade's kids, and other members of Akatsuki as they all went to register for-insert shudder here-high school. "Sasori-nii we won't be in the same classes." Sakura said softly. "You'll have Gaara with you. And Itachi decided that he'd go back a few grades so he'll be in class with you too. Deidara will be here tomorrow and he'll also be in class with you. Don't worry Sakura-chan. You won't be alone. Here or anywhere. Not while we all still draw breath and are living." Sasori reassured her. Sakura smiled slightly. "It's odd being back in Konoha after so long. I wonder if the other remember me." She mused. "If not, you'll just make friends with them again." Sasori replied lightly. "You're right. Thank you nii-chan." Sakura beamed.

Sakura stared at the dark haired boy that was _nothing_ like her Itachi and frowned. "You're the most arrogant son of a bitch I have ever met. And I thought Hidan was the only man to take that title until now." She stated as she turned away quickly and drove her fist into a brunette boy's face. "Don't touch him." She snarled as she pulled Gaara to her side protectively. The pinkette relaxed as said Itachi materialized beside her. "Sakura-chan you mustn't attack everyone that comes up to Gaara-kun. He should be allowed to make friends ne?" He said lightly. Sakura hung her head as if Itachi had yelled at her. "You're right of course Itachi-nii but I couldn't help it! He's been hurt so much in his life that it's second nature to protect him." She replied morosely. "Gaara-kun is a big boy now. He doesn't need you scaring off potential friends. I think he might need them. It'll help if something were to happen to you again." Itachi said softly. Sakura ruefully rubbed the still angry scar running the length of her chest. "Itachi-nii would you miss me if I died?" She asked softly. "Much like Sasori and Gaara you are the light of my world. The reason I have continued to live on despite what I have done. The sins I have committed pale in comparison to the forgiveness you give me every time you look at me." Itachi replied. Sakura shook her head. "It's so hard Itachi-nii. I shouldn't have been walking there. I shouldn't have gone there but I had to! That little boy needed me and I couldn't even save him! He still died and I almost did too." She said in a choked voice. "Sakura-chan look at me. If you had died, nothing on this earth would have stopped us from destroying that entire village to avenge your death. Those Sound bastards should have known better than to fuck with you. But because they were morons of the highest caliber, they didn't understand what they nearly caused. They are dead now. Those morons will never have the opportunity to cause you such pain again." Itachi said firmly. Gaara had wandered off while Itachi and Sakura talked so that he could get to his locker.

"Aniki aren't peasants beneath you?" The boy Sakura nearly punched out earlier sneered. "Sasuke you're still as you were when I was here the last time. This girl is no peasant. She's more noble and more aristocratic then you will ever be little brother. Be not anymore of a fool and address her with respect or someone will gladly give you a lesson in manners." Itachi replied coldly. Sakura's head whipped around when she heard Gaara scream in pain. The pinkette's eyes widened and she crashed to her knees. "Make it stop!" She cried as she clutched her head. Itachi frowned. "Sasori should not have insisted that you and Gaara be bonded so closely. Sure you and Gaara are like siblings but to actually bind your souls together so that you could share the burden of Shukaku was foolish on his end." He muttered as he watched the pinkette struggle. "Please Shukaku make it stop. Stop hurting him." Sakura begged as it became harder for her to breathe. The pink haired teen dragged herself along the wall to get to her beloved cousin before he lost himself and dragged her with him. "I don't trust that bitch." Sasuke spat. "It matters not. She's under Akatsuki protection. You would do well to remember that." Itachi replied.

"Gaara it's ok." Sakura choked as she placed herself in his direct line of sight. Shukaku immediately calmed seeing his second host alive and well with his own eyes so to speak. Gaara calmed as well and the sand stopped reacting so violently. "I'm ok. I'm ok Shukaku. I'm ok." Sakura soothed as she ran her fingers through Gaara's hair and hugged him to her. "Shukaku wasn't sure if you would make it. I hadn't seen you since you were worked on by Tsunade so he assumed the worst. I'm sorry." Gaara said. "It's ok. It's ok." Sakura soothed softly. The red haired teen inhaled softly and Sakura relaxed. "I kept him locked up the whole time so that I wouldn't go crazy with worry." Gaara admitted. Sakura chuckled. "It's fine." She said.

* * *

Remember to R&R so I can continue to bring you the fanfiction you so crave ^_^.


	4. Deidara Defends What's His

Hello all. I'm starting this one because I wrote it and decided to post it. I thought people might like it. Please R&R to tell me if I missed something or if you have any funny/good ideas for the fic.

Chapter Four: Deidara Defends What's His.

Characters Introduced: Deidara, OC (Kumo), Ino, Naruto.

Rated T for language and violence. Could be rated M later. Not sure yet. Humor, fluff, drama, everything you could think of within reason is in this fic.

Pairings:

SakuDei

SasuNaru

HinaKiba

InoChoji

ShikaTemari

TsunadeJiraya

Should have put this in the first chapter but better late than never I say: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Only the plot to my fanfiction. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fics. I live on your continued support.

* * *

Disdain showed itself plainly on Sakura's face as a blond boy grinned lecherously at her. "Hey babe. The name's Kumo. Remember it. You'll be screaming it later." He leered. "Ugh. If you so much as look at me wrong, I'll crush you." Sakura replied disgustedly. Shukaku prowled in her head and the pinkette didn't need Gaara going homicidal. "Oh baby that's hot. I like a woman with a kinky side." Kumo purred. Sakura wanted to vomit. "Kumo I believe you're harassing my fucking woman." A familiar voice said icily. Sakura turned her head and grinned. "Dei!" She chirped happily. The blond teen draped his arms lazily around her shoulders to hang between her breasts and leaned his head on top of hers.

"I don't remember you being here with her earlier." Kumo sneered. "I just got here." Deidara replied coldly. Sakura purred happily as Deidara's body warmed hers up. "I was getting cold. Thanks Dei." She said appreciatively. Deidara smiled at her before turning icy blue eyes back to the boy harassing his Sakura-chan. Kumo reached out to touch Sakura's face but Deidara's hand slapped his away faster than the boy could blink. "Don't touch her." He ordered coldly. Kumo backed up a step at the murderous look in the newly arrived boy's eyes.

Sakura blinked as her phone chirped and then screamed when she read the text message. That brought the rest of her twisted family unit running and the pinkette blushed. "Um...I'm fine. I just got a text that made my day..." Sakura stammered as her inherent shyness took over for a moment. Down the hall, they heard Temari scream excitedly as well. "Sakura!" She shrieked. "I know!" Sakura laughed. Temari's turquoise eyes gleamed. "One night only! How amazing is that?!" She asked. "Really amazing!" Sakura laughed again. "What the hell's so great about that stupid guy anyway?" Kankuro grumbled. Temari and Sakura stared at him like he was demented. "What planet are you from? Kyuubi is only the greatest fucking rockstar in forever!" Temari said haughtily as Sakura nodded in the background. "Did you just say Kyuubi?" A blonde asked with a grin. "Indeed I did." Temari replied. "I love Kyuubi. He's awesome!" The girl chirped. "I know! He brushed against Sakura when we saw him in Sound." Temari gushed. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." The blonde said. "Sabaku Temari." Temari replied. "Akasuna Sakura." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you both." Ino bowed. Sakura and Temari returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you too." They chorused.

Kyuubi aka Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he prepared to go out on stage. "You doing ok dobe?" Sasuke asked his boyfriend. "It sucks having to tour so much. I'd much rather stay home with you and watch stupid movies." Naruto replied. Sasuke smiled slightly and kissed his boyfriend. "You're a multi-platinum rockstar babe. It comes with the territory. Besides you seem to like that pink haired girl from Sound." He said teasingly. "She's cute but nothing like you Sasuke. You're smokin' hot baby." Naruto replied with a predatory grin. "Not until after this concert is over and we're alone. I don't want to be humiliated by someone walking in." Sasuke scolded. "I know you don't teme." Naruto laughed as he placed a kiss to his boyfriend's pouting mouth. "Knock 'em dead Naru-kun." Sasuke ordered. "I always do Sasu-chan." Naruto replied as he kissed Sasuke lingeringly one more time before going out to rock his fans like usual.

* * *

Remember to R&R so I can continue to bring you the fanfiction you so crave ^_^.


	5. Let's Be Friends

Hello all. I'm starting this one because I wrote it and decided to post it. I thought people might like it. Please R&R to tell me if I missed something or if you have any funny/good ideas for the fic.

Chapter Five: Let's Be Friends

Characters Introduced:

Rated T for language and violence. Could be rated M later. Not sure yet. Humor, fluff, drama, everything you could think of within reason is in this fic.

Pairings:

SakuDei

SasuNaru

HinaKiba

InoChoji

ShikaTemari

TsunadeJiraya

Should have put this in the first chapter but better late than never I say: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Only the plot to my fanfiction. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fics. I live on your continued support.

* * *

Sasuke swallowed his nerves and approached the pinkette, nearly balking at the predatory stares her friends and family were pinning him with. "Uh Sakura right? I want to start over again. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and it's nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand. Sakura smiled brightly and took his hand in her softer one. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun. Since you obviously know my name already, I don't have to give it. Let's be friends." She replied cheerfully. Sasuke relaxed and nodded. "I'd like that." He said quietly. Sakura beamed even more and pulled him over to introduce everyone to him. "You already know your brother but you don't know everyone else. This is my brother Sasori, my cousins Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, my boyfriend Deidara, my best friend Hidan, Kisame-nii, Nagato-kun, and Tobi-chan." She said. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sasuke bowed.

Sakura giggled a little and pulled Sasuke back up. "No need to bow silly. They're not much on manners." She said. Sasuke snorted. "Teme!" A loud voice chirped affectionately. Sasuke turned and smiled softly. "Dobe." He replied just as affectionately. The blond came into view and Temari gasped. "KYUUBI!" She shrieked. Sakura punched her cousin and glared. "That's rude 'Mari-chan. Don't spill the beans all over the school. He probably attends here under anonymity for a reason." She hissed. "Uh shit. I got caught." The blond sighed. Sasuke tilted his face up demandingly for a kiss and the blond chuckled and obeyed his pushy boyfriend. "Tell me your request to take a hiatus from making albums has been granted. You require a high school diploma you know." Sasuke ordered.

"Um...well you see Sasuke...they agreed that I didn't have to tour until I graduated but...I still have to produce albums." The blond replied. "Naruto you promised! You said last night was the last time! Until you graduated you wouldn't produce another damned album! I can't believe you couldn't get that stupid pervert to agree to it!" Sasuke snapped in a hurt voice. "I tried everything I could think of Sasuke! What the hell did you want me to do? Quit? That's not how it works!" Naruto replied angrily. "Um could I have your autograph?" Temari butted in. Naruto scrawled his name on the presented poster and Temari grinned. "It shouldn't be that hard. Either they give you what you want or you just refuse to work until they give into your demands." She said.

"Jiraya doesn't work that way. He won't let me refuse to work." Naruto grumbled. "Maybe I can help. Jiraya is my father after all." Konan spoke up shyly. "Thank you. I hate that I've upset poor Sasuke over here but if you can't convince him, I'm doomed to work forever." Naruto said half-teasingly. Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Jiraya has three weaknesses: Tsunade, his kids, and pretty women." She said. "You seem to know him really well." Sasuke grumbled. "I should. He's been taking care of Akatsuki and his own kids our whole lives pretty much." Sakura sniffed.

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke echoed. "Oh...that's our gang I guess you could call it." Sakura shrugged, unable to really explain it. "Oh." Sasuke shrugged back. Sakura nodded. "Exactly." She agreed. Sasori sighed. "We're not really a gang. We don't do gang things. We're just a group and we didn't name us. Tobi did." He said. "Ah." Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Remember to R&R so I can continue to bring you the fanfiction you so crave ^_^.


	6. Somehow I Care

Hello all. I'm starting this one because I wrote it and decided to post it. I thought people might like it. Please R&R to tell me if I missed something or if you have any funny/good ideas for the fic.

Chapter Six: Somehow I Care

Characters Introduced:

Rated T for language and violence. Could be rated M later. Not sure yet. Humor, fluff, drama, everything you could think of within reason is in this fic.

Pairings:

SakuDei

SasuNaru

HinaKiba

InoChoji

ShikaTemari

TsunadeJiraya

Should have put this in the first chapter but better late than never I say: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Only the plot to my fanfiction. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fics. I live on your continued support.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she arranged her locker to her liking. "You nearly done?" Deidara asked as he draped his arms around her. "Yeah. Almost." Sakura replied as she kissed him lazily. "Ok. We'll be out front when you're done." Deidara said. The blond left and Sakura finished arranging her locker before shutting it. "He seems to really love you." Naruto said. "Yeah. He does." Sakura agreed. Her shirt rode up as she turned and Naruto caught a glimpse of an ugly purple scar running up to disappear beneath her shirt. "Does he treat you well?" The blond asked. "Hm? Oh yeah he treats me really well." Sakura replied.

"I noticed you have a scar on your stomach." Naruto said. "Oh and you think Dei gave it to me?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. I just met you but I have this overwhelming need to make sure you're safe. Somehow I seem to care about you." Naruto shrugged. "When I still lived in Sound, I was attacked by a group of Sound kids trying to hurt my brother. They cut me up pretty badly and I nearly died trying to save a little kid they were using as bait. He died before I could get to him though. Dei wasn't there at the time. He was in Rock visiting some family. That's where the scar came from." Sakura said. "Ah." Naruto replied. He followed the pinkette when she headed toward the exit doors.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Deidara asked. "Yeah. Just thinking over something Naruto said to me at our lockers." Sakura replied. "What was it?" Deidara asked. "He said that he has this strangely overwhelming need to make sure I'm safe. He saw my scar and asked about it." Sakura replied. "Hm. I've heard of that before but not in this day and age." Deidara said. Sakura shrugged. "I don't really care too much. He's my friend and that's good enough." She replied. Deidara chuckled and kissed her again. "Get a fucking room!" Hidan shouted. Sasori glared. "Quit molesting my sister." He snapped. Deidara grinned. "Sakura likes it when I molest her." He replied. Sasori lunged for the blond but Kisame held him back. "No." He said.

Deidara laughed evilly and Sakura sighed fondly. "Dei quit tormenting my nii-chan before he hurts you." She said lightly. "As you wish my love." Deidara replied with an evil grin. "I hate you so much." Sasori informed the blond. "Love you too future brother-in-law." Deidara laughed. Kisame and Hidan both grabbed Sasori around the torso as the red head lunged for the blond. "Fucking kill him. I swear I will!" He snarled. Deidara laughed more and Sakura elbowed him. "Ouch un. That hurt." Deidara whined. "I told you to stop tormenting my nii-chan." Sakura replied. Deidara pouted but obeyed.

The group of people headed toward the new house and everyone chatted amicably.

* * *

Remember to R&R so I can continue to bring you the fanfiction you so crave ^_^.


	7. Somehow It Works

Hello all. I'm starting this one because I wrote it and decided to post it. I thought people might like it. Please R&R to tell me if I missed something or if you have any funny/good ideas for the fic.

Chapter Seven: Somehow It Works

Characters Introduced: Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru (mentioned and NOT an enemy)

Rated T for language and violence. Could be rated M later. Not sure yet. Humor, fluff, drama, everything you could think of within reason is in this fic.

Pairings:

SakuDei

SasuNaru

HinaKiba

InoChoji

ShikaTemari

TsunadeJiraya

Should have put this in the first chapter but better late than never I say: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Only the plot to my fanfiction. *bows* Arigato gozaimasu for reading my fics. I live on your continued support.

* * *

Sasori didn't hate many people. He didn't even really hate Deidara. The one person he did hate however was Yakushi Kabuto. The way the silver haired teen stared at his sister when he came with Orochimaru to visit made him want to gouge his eyes out with a spoon. Sakura didn't like it either but she was kinder than he was. She ignored him and made conversation with everyone but the silver haired teen. Sasori just wanted to punch him out. "Looking as beautiful as ever Sakura-chan." Kabuto leered. "I don't remember it being ok to hit on another guy's woman right in front of him dickhead." Deidara ground out. "How is your aquarium Kisame-kun?" Sakura asked. "It's better now that you showed me how to take care of it." Kisame replied. "That's good." Sakura laughed. Gaara and Sasori both growled at the silver haired teen that still tried to worm his way near Sakura.

Sakura stiffened and her smile froze as she felt an unwanted hand on her back. "I wish to talk to you privately." Kabuto's voice in her ear made her shudder in revulsion. "Remove your hand from my back before one of my boys removes it for you." Sakura replied sweetly. Kabuto dug the knife in his hand into her back slightly. "Come on Sakura-chan. We haven't talked for ages." He wheedled. Sakura nodded jerkily. "Fine." She replied. Kabuto kept the knife pressed to her back as the two walked outside.

Once they were outside, Sakura whirled and slapped Kabuto across the face so hard his glasses went flying across the porch. "How dare you come into my home and threaten me you bastard?!" She snarled. "No need to get violent Sakura." Kabuto said reproachfully as he went and picked his glasses up. "I haven't even begun to get violent with you Kabuto. I don't know why you continue to bother me when you know I not only have a boyfriend I'm very happy to be with but most of the people in that house hate your fucking guts!" Sakura snarled again. "You've become an obsession of mine. And what person gives up an obsession so easily?" Kabuto shrugged. "You'll give up or you'll be killed I'd wager." Sakura replied coldly as she turned and went back inside.

"Are you alright?" Sasori asked as he glared at the door where he knew Kabuto was lurking. "Yeah. I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me." Sakura replied. "I could break his arms and legs. Seriously. Fucking prick would get the fucking hint if you let me." Hidan offered. "No. Don't give him the satisfaction." Sakura replied. "He only continues to live and breathe because you won't let us kill him." Sasori pointed out. "I know." Sakura sighed. She laughed as she spotted Naruto trying to get out of a vase that Kisame apparently stuffed him into in a fit of anger. "Sasuke I think you'd better to rescue him." Sakura said. The young Uchiha sighed and obediently went to extract his boyfriend from the vase. "How did you get in the vase in the first place?" He asked. "I uh asked Kisame if he was related to Jaws." Naruto replied. "Mendokusai baka rokudenashi." Sasuke sighed. He dragged Naruto free of the expensive vase and smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" Naruto whined. "If you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't have to hit you." Sasuke said primly.

Sakura smiled fondly from across the room. "You know Nii-chan we have a fucked up group of family and friends." She commented. Sasori nodded. "Yeah we do. But somehow, it works." He agreed. Sakura laughed softly. "Yeah. Somehow it does." She replied.

* * *

Remember to R&R so I can continue to bring you the fanfiction you so crave ^_^.


End file.
